Neon Idol Academy Wikia:Chat/Logs/18 May 2016
12:41 nope 12:42 i had to reload 12:42 My messages weren't going in before 12:42 actually, i saw your messages. 12:42 after i reloaded 12:42 I didn't see 12:42 oh 12:42 Yeah. 12:42 I know, it gets kind of annoying. 12:43 blegh 12:43 well, now we're doing well 12:43 yea 12:43 I'm moving around windows 12:44 lol 12:44 when my check comes I'm getting another monitor 12:44 I see. 12:44 this is pretty insane 12:44 hang on 12:45 http://imgur.com/MyrUgdv 12:46 Nice. 12:46 really 12:46 Now I shall prepare to die tomorrow. 12:46 it's only wednesday? 12:46 thursday is going to be only slightly less insane than last week 12:46 Smarter Balance Testing is tomorrow and Thursday. 12:46 for me 12:46 smarter balance? 12:47 never heard of it 12:47 So basically 4 hours of sitting in front of a laptop and taking an exam that gets progressively harder. 12:47 With every correct answer you select. 12:47 wow 12:47 rip 12:47 Essentially, if you don't want hard questions, just pick wrong answers on purpose. 12:47 I find energy drinks help 12:48 but the four hours are the same? 12:48 Yes 12:48 Wednesday 12:48 Day 1 12:48 oh god 12:48 English-Language Arts 12:48 Thursday Day 2 12:48 Mathematics 12:48 OH GOD MATH 12:48 I'm putting off taking it 12:49 I probably won't be able to think tmrw and thursday. 12:49 I know 12:49 caffeine 12:49 that's my saving grace 12:50 you go nyoom 12:50 nyoom 01:49:07 CHAT Vloggmusprime: It's dat boi 01:49:11 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :v 01:49:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I have to reload whenever someone enters 01:49:27 CHAT Vloggmusprime: awww 01:49:27 CHAT Vloggmusprime: rip 01:49:29 CHAT Wyatt Mars: bigrip 01:49:56 CHAT Vloggmusprime: waddup 01:49:59 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Wyatt turn me on. 01:50:15 CHAT Vloggmusprime: /me "flicks" alisas "switch" 01:50:17 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Like use the command. 01:50:30 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !on 01:50:40 CHAT Vloggmusprime: uhh 01:50:46 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Wyatt. 01:50:54 CHAT Vloggmusprime: rip wm 01:50:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I can't turn myself on. 01:50:59 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: So yeah. 01:51:04 CHAT Vloggmusprime: ho ho ho (lenny) 01:51:24 CHAT Vloggmusprime: I can help (lenny) 01:51:28 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :v 01:51:49 CHAT Wyatt Mars: oh 01:51:51 CHAT Wyatt Mars: !on 01:51:51 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Already up and running! 01:51:54 CHAT Wyatt Mars: !memes 01:51:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 01:51:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: ok 01:51:56 CHAT Wyatt Mars: good 01:51:57 CHAT Vloggmusprime: well that was useles 01:52:08 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Wyatt leave a not 01:52:10 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: *note 01:52:14 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: for youself 01:52:22 CHAT Wyatt Mars: !note i have to give alisa her lolis 01:52:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 01:52:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: small Palau has nudes 01:52:31 CHAT Vloggmusprime: AAAAAAAA 01:52:35 CHAT Wyatt Mars: smallDJ Khaled nudes 01:52:35 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Wyatt Mars: i have to give alisa her lolis 01:52:39 CHAT Wyatt Mars: hot 01:52:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: {Belial) 01:53:03 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: (Belial) 01:53:07 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: rip first try 01:53:13 CHAT Vloggmusprime: eheheh 01:53:18 CHAT Vloggmusprime: kink quackster 01:53:43 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: small Incipient has nudes 01:53:47 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: small jk 01:53:52 CHAT Vloggmusprime: aww 01:53:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: small ...or does she? 01:54:02 CHAT Wyatt Mars: hot 01:54:07 CHAT Vloggmusprime: alisa has nudes 01:54:15 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I ain't no heathen. 01:54:32 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Goddamn it, grammar makes it look weird 01:54:39 CHAT Vloggmusprime: really though 01:54:51 CHAT Vloggmusprime: but nudes means nukes now 01:55:10 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: yep 01:55:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Because of my spelling mishap. 01:55:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: /me sighs 01:55:33 CHAT Vloggmusprime: It's funny though 01:56:01 CHAT Vloggmusprime: nothing against you it's just the situation 01:56:43 CHAT Vloggmusprime: small I feel bad now 01:58:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :v 01:58:58 CHAT Vloggmusprime: v: 01:59:14 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: damn it, chat logged. 01:59:36 CHAT Vloggmusprime: bots will do that 02:00:10 CHAT Vloggmusprime: wyatt died 02:00:16 CHAT Wyatt Mars: yep 02:00:33 CHAT Vloggmusprime: rip 02:00:53 CHAT : Lieutenant113 has begun rehearsing, let's rehearse too! 02:01:29 CHAT Lieutenant113: I see 02:02:29 CHAT Lieutenant113: Well... 02:02:48 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Lol. 02:02:53 CHAT Vloggmusprime: yea 02:02:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: My log interval is 60000 02:02:55 CHAT Vloggmusprime: I'm alive 02:02:58 CHAT Vloggmusprime: slightly 02:03:06 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, Wyatt was alive. 02:03:08 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: For a second. 02:03:18 CHAT Wyatt Mars: no im always dead 02:03:23 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lol 02:03:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Lieu, did you notice something? 02:04:23 CHAT Lieutenant113: No... 02:04:25 CHAT Vloggmusprime: ded 02:04:32 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Lol, did you get a ping? 02:04:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: The options, chat tags, and chat hacks are back. 02:05:46 CHAT Lieutenant113: Yes! 02:06:55 CHAT Lieutenant113: That is great! 02:07:13 CHAT Lieutenant113: !on 02:07:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Already up and running! 02:07:17 CHAT Lieutenant113: Yes!!! 02:07:26 CHAT Lieutenant113: !test 02:07:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: tset¡ 02:07:32 CHAT Lieutenant113: Sweet! 02:08:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iEverybody sag now 02:21 Shit 02:21 ? 02:22 You said "damn it" so I just thought that we could cuss... srry! 02:23 well, you didn't get kicked 02:25 Yes! 02:28 lol 02:21:41 CHAT Lieutenant113: Shit 02:21:51 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: ? 02:22:38 CHAT Lieutenant113: You said "damn it" so I just thought that we could cuss... srry! 02:23:25 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: well, you didn't get kicked 02:25:57 CHAT Lieutenant113: Yes! 02:28:47 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lol 2016 05 18